Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device including a process using an organic material.
As semiconductor devices become more highly integrated, the need for a micro-fabrication technology, such as for forming of a photoresist pattern, has grown. In a manufacturing process of a semiconductor device using photolithography, a photoresist layer may be formed on a layer to be patterned, and exposing and developing processes are then performed on the photoresist layer, thereby forming a photoresist pattern. At this time, residues such as scum may remain on an undesired part of a substrate after performing the exposing process, and thus the residues may frequently act as undesirable particles when a subsequent process is performed. In particular, when a highly scaled micro-sized device is formed, a negative influence due to residues such as scum may cause an undesirable result, and thus a method of effectively removing the residue may be required.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, which effectively removes residues, such as scum, remaining on an undesired part of a substrate after undergoing exposing and developing processes for forming a resist pattern through a simple and low cost process without having a negative influence on shapes and performances of other components on the substrate.